Apples
by Sarux
Summary: En cuantas ocasiones pueden Castle y Beckett utilizar la palabra "Apples" Encuentros donde cada uno utiliza la palabra o no... Bastante M.
1. Round I

**Holi!**

**Avisos varios:  
**

**-no he corregido faltas. tengo prisa. acabo de terminarlo y quería subirlo ya.  
**

**-Es bastante subidito. Puedo hacerlo más subidito xD pero no quiero herir la sensiblidad de nadie xD. Si quereis algo más hardcore... review.  
**

**-Si quereis continuación... review. Es decir, no lo sé...no tengo nada en mente pero tal vez si me viene la inspiración y veo que interesa... lo seguiré de ahí que no ponga "complete".  
**

**-Y... ya está... Review!  
**

* * *

Salió del ascensor que daba al pasillo de su loft sorprendido. Una oscuridad inusual envolvió el ambiente. Era extraño. Normalmente siempre estaba bien alumbrado, pero no esa noche. Esa noche, fría como la que más, le acompañaba la oscuridad. Las luces estaban fundidas, no había ni un solo punto del pasillo que alumbrara alguna pared o alguna puerta. A tientas, palpó las paredes y llegó hasta la puerta de madera y metal que daba a su casa.

Tiritó levemente, apenas arropado por su chaqueta de piel. Frunció el ceño y escuchó cómo música electrónica y a un volumen inapropiado para esa hora provenía del interior de su hogar.

En ocasiones como esa hubiera deseado tener un arma como Beckett. Si Alexis estaba en la universidad, su madre fuera de la ciudad… ¿Quién demonios había ahí dentro?

Sacó su iPhone mientras Skrillex no paraba de sonar adentro. Era desquiciante. Esa música casi le hacía perder el sentido del momento y no saber que estaba haciendo. Su iPhone apagado, sin batería. Sacó las llaves de casa y abrió lentamente.

Cómo en el pasillo, todo estaba a oscuras. Sus pupilas se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y conocía ese pasillo de memoria, no obstante, alargó la mano para apretar el interruptor. Nada. Todo fundido.

Cerró la puerta. Su primer objetivo: buscar una linterna que tenía en el primer cajón de la cocina. Segundo objetivo: apagar esa música que le estaba dejando sordo y hacia que perdiera fiabilidad de los otros sentidos.

Estaba ciego y sordo, el que había entrado a su casa sabía lo que se hacía, para desarmarlo, y tenía una idea perfecta de quien se trataba. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Becks-dijo alto, no lo suficiente para que se escuchara por encima de la canción que se repetía una y otra vez.

Ciego, sordo y casi mudo, le tenía a su merced.

Entre sombras pudo observar y sentir como la sutil figura de Beckett, casi como la de un felino se movía ante él.

Dio un paso al frente… y las luces se encendieron tenuemente bien graduadas para que sus pupilas no sufriesen un cambio brusco, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la música descendió hasta parecer un leve murmullo.

Sin esperarlo sintió un duro golpe en el pecho, haciendo que chocara contra la puerta a su espalda.

Un medio giro, pierna alzada, patada ladeada en el pecho, golpe seco contra la pared.

Castle jadeó llevándose una mano al pecho, pero bastó dos segundos más para que ella le hiciera otra de sus llaves para quedar inmovilizado.

Miró al suelo y vio su chaqueta de piel ahí tirada. ¿En que momento se la había quitado sin que él mismo se diera cuenta?

Beckett sonrió casi cínicamente, sintiéndose poderosa.

-Buenas noches señor Castle-dijo en un tono sensual, casi único.

El escritor tenía la garganta seca. Apenas pudo sonreír levemente sin apartar la mirada de la detective, enfundada en un traje negro al más estilo cat woman, al parecer de un tejido parecido al cuero, o tal vez al nylon, a la lycra o incluso al látex, sólo sabía que se ceñía a la perfección a sus curvas.

Llevaba el pelo Liso, con el flequillo recogido hacía atrás, apenas una sombra oscura en los ojos y un suave brillo en los labios. Movió su cuello crujiéndoselo levemente, y Castle se mordió el labio, pasando sus ojos por la piel que palpitaba suavemente bajo su mentón. Bajó su mirada en dirección al sur, disfrutando del pronunciado escote que su musa le regalaba bajándose inocentemente la cremallera del traje.

Llegó a sus pies y lo que vio le volvió loco. Iba calzada con unas botas altas, esta vez de tacón de aguja. Tragó saliva para humedecerse la garganta y trató de moverse. Imposible. A pesar de ganarle en corpulencia, Beckett era fuerte y le impedía todo tipo de movimiento.

Alargó su mano, agarrando sus esposas de su cadera, y en un rápido movimiento le esposo como si se tratara de un sospechoso más.

Tiró de las esposas y se colocó a su lado, empujándole suavemente de su espalda, dirigiéndolo al centro de la sala, clavándole algo duro y frío contra sus riñones.

Por un momento dudo si el poder se le subiría a la cabeza… y eso "duro y frío" se trataba de su arma. No, no podía ser. Beckett no era una insensata. Controlaba la situación.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, detective?

-Tienes totalmente prohibido dirigirte a mi, a no ser que te de permiso-musitó sentándolo en la silla, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Castle disfrutando del jueguecito no se opuso y se quedó sentado en la silla, con las piernas abiertas, sintiendo una leve presión bajo sus pantalones en su zona más erógena.

La miró de arriba abajo y se fijo en su mano. Frío y duro. Su consolador de color metálico. Un simple dildo con forma de falo.

Beckett pensaba jugar fuerte. Su rostro se quedó de piedra al ver como la mano de Beckett con el juguetito se dirigía a su escote, y lo colocaba entre sus senos, soltando un leve jadeo al sentir el frío entre sus pechos.

El escritor no pudo evitar abrir la boca y expulsar todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones. Por dios que la temperatura de esa habitación estaba subiendo a un ritmo descontrolado.

Beckett se giró y Richard no pudo evitar torcer el cuello para observar detenidamente el trasero de Kate. Redondo, firme, enmarcado por unas piernas estilizadas que le volvían loco.

-No tienes permitido mirarme así… -dijo de espaldas, sintiendo la mirada penetrante en su culo-.

Rodeó la isla de la cocina, y de detrás de ella, subió al mostrador una bolsa, pesada pues al dejarla caer se pudo escuchar un fuerte y seco ruido.

Beckett abrió la cremallera de la bolsa negra de naylon bien lento y sacó una rollo de cinta adhesiva plateada y se acercó lentamente a Castle.

El ruido de los tacones le hacía perder el sentido. Cuando Beckett llegó a él, se sentó sobre su regazo, moviéndose circularmente sobre incipiente erección, jugando con él. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y tiró de su cabello hacia atrás con una sola mano.

Acercó sus labios a su cuello y succionó sintiendo el latido del corazón de él a toda velocidad sobre sus labios.

Castle movía sus hombros con fuerza intentando liberar sus muñecas.

-Eso dejará una marca…-dijo Beckett sonriendo con suficiencia.

Castle negó. Beckett antes de soltarlo lo amordazó con la cinta adhesiva y pellizcó su pezón para comprobar que a pesar de soltar un grito gutural, apenas se le escuchaba bajo la cinta.

-Bien…-Kate rodeó la silla gracilmente y se situó detrás de él. Le tiró del cabello hacia atrás y besó su cuello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato ahí y luego volvió a situarse frente a él, entre sus piernas.

Se arrodilló, sus manos se situaron peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, acariciando sus muslos y posteriormente el bulto que se formaba bajo su gran erección.

Le sonrió desde esa postura mientras sus manos arañaron su abdomen. Castle pensó que podría llegar a correrse sólo de verla así, de rodillas, acariciándole suavemente y arañando su abdomen y su pecho.

Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y sintió como Beckett hizo presión en su miembro para llamar su atención.

-Mírame.

Castle abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente. Su mirada era de un azul más oscuro que nunca, cegado por la pasión. Deseándola con la mirada.

Beckett tragó saliva con fuerza y llevó su mano a los botones del pantalón de él. Lo desabrochó lentamente, disfrutando de los nervios de él. Kate se levantó una vez terminada la tarea y le hizo a él levantarse para poder deslizar sus vaqueros hasta sus tobillos.

Con fuerza lo volvió a sentar, empujándolo del pecho.

Su miembro erecto se marcaba en sus boxers negros. Beckett deslizó su dedo índice por lo largo de su erección mientras el escritor soltaba gemidos sin controlarse.

La detective volvió a arrodillarse y con la cinta adhesiva ancló cada pierna a su respectiva pata de la silla. Impidiéndole moverse bajo ningún concepto. Quedando completamente expuesto a ella. Con las piernas abiertas igual que su camisa, la única prenda aparte de sus boxers que le cubría.

Kate acarició desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas con sus dedos, con suavidad, martirizándole. Se inclinó contra su pene y succionó por sobre la tela, sintiendo como estaba algo húmedo. La misma sensación que ella sentía bajo el traje que llevaba. Sentía su sexo hervir. Estaba a mil sólo de llevar el control y tenerle como ella quería. Atado.

Sonrió más cínicamente que nunca, y con la punta de su bota comenzó a masajear su pene. Castle no paraba quieto, quería soltarse, quería arrancar sus agarres y arrancarle ese traje, subirla a la encimera y hacérselo salvajemente. No obstante, también estaba disfrutando como nunca de esa experiencia de sumisión.

Beckett con la punta de la bota hizo presión en la punta de su pene, disfrutando de la cara de entre dolor y placer del escritor.

Bajó su cremallera hasta su bajo vientre y comenzó como pudo a deslizar su traje para quedar completamente desnuda frente a él, tan sólo con las botas.

Castle no apartaba la mirada de ella ni un solo momento. Beckett se acercó y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Una pierna a cada lado, dejando su sexo sobre su erección, frotándose.

La detective echó su cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él, moviéndose rítmicamente, sintiendo como mojaba su boxer. Castle gruñía. Sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Balbuceaba palabras bajo la mordaza.

Beckett buscó su boca y le besó por sobre la cinta adhesiva, provocándole, luego besó su frente, sus ojos, todo su rostro, jugando con él. Pegó su pecho al de él.

Castle pudo comprobar cuan duros estaban los pezones de la detective y sintió como esta metía la mano entre sus cuerpos. Bajó su mirada como pudo y comprobó como se daba placer a si misma, masturbándose, frotando sus dedos con rapidez contra su clítoris.

El escritor se revolvió, movió sus hombros con fuerza. Necesitaba tocarla él mismo. Era no tortura.

-Apples-masculló.

-No te entiendo, Rick.-sonrió Beckett, quien en ese momento bajó apenas el borde del boxer de su pareja, liberando su erección.

Agarró con facilidad su miembro y dio un par de sacudidas. Castle abrió los ojos como platos, apunto de terminar en la mano de ella pero logró contenerse al tiempo que ella relajaba su mano alrededor de su miembro.

Volvió a agarrarla.

-Te prohíbo terminar, aún.-dijo mientras movía su mano bien lento arriba y abajo, desde la base hasta casi la cabeza. Se echó hacia delante, colocándola contra su clítoris como pudo y se movió frotándose así. Delirando de placer.

Beckett elevó sus caderas levemente y se dejó caer sobre su erección, penetrándose ella misma. Se sintió plena. Castle estaba delirando de placer. Kate arrancó la cinta adhesiva de su boca y le besó desesperada. Ambos gemían en la boca del otro. Beckett lo agarró de la nuca, sin separar sus labios de los de él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello mientras se movía de forma circular.

-No…puedo…más…-gimió Castle.

Beckett mordió su labio con fuerza y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo casi salvajemente. Separó apenas su rostro del de él, pegando su frente a la de él. Ambos no podían contener los gritos y gemidos de placer, casi más alto que el murmullo de la música que seguía sonando.

Beckett había traído más juguetitos en la bolsa y sin embargo los había dejado ahí. Había perdido completamente la cabeza y el control y ahora se desfogaba cabalgando sobre las caderas de su escritor favorito.

Castle buscaba su boca desesperado, besándola, sintiendo como el sexo de ella se contraía alrededor de su pene haciendo que terminara a borbotones en su interior acelerando el orgasmo de ella.

Beckett se dejó caer contra el pecho de él, acariciándole y besándola, respirando agitada mientras el pecho de él subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Unos minutos después, Beckett se removió haciendo que Castle saliera de ella y se quedara ahí sentado, atado mirándola, mientras Beckett sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Se sentó en el regazo de él, ambos sudados y sintiendo sus intimidades aún húmedas, empapadas de sus propios flujos.

Beckett se dejó caer hasta el suelo, quedando sentada entre las piernas de Castle. Poco a poco le quitó los amarres de los tobillos. Se arrodilló mirándole y le dio un lametazo primero a su muslo y luego a su miembro, divertida, como si nada.

-No…empieces…no puedo…más.

Beckett se rió y se levantó. Desnuda se dirigió a la mesa del salón a buscar la llave de las esposas.

Regresó y se le liberó.

Castle movió sus hombros y sus brazos entumecidos. Miró sus muñecas con una fea marca roja rodeándolas, de tanto friccionar al intentar liberarse.

Beckett las agarró y las besó suavemente.

-De nada sirvió "Apples"…-musitó sonriendo.

Beckett abrazó a Castle, besando su pecho. Se separaron para ir a la ducha, Castle se giró delante de ella, casi tropezando con los vaqueros aun bajados, y terminó de quitárselos, quedando desnudo como ella.

-Tal vez la próxima vez…-Beckett pellizcó el culo del escritor y salió corriendo para la ducha.

* * *

**Gracias por leer ;)**


	2. Round II

**Este es más corto que el primero, pero intenso, espero que lo disfruteis igual. Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan para escribir más. Jajaja quereis algo más hardcore o qué? jajaja ;-)**

**Disculpad si hay muchos errores ortograficos, estoy con el ansia viva de subir el capítulo por que luego no se si podré y por eso no sé si hay muchas o qué. Pido disculpas de ante mano.  
**

**Y por cierto, gracias a esa secta del twitter que me ha acogido para comentar cosillas del Caskett, para ser Spoiler free, y para darme ideas para escribir ;)  
**

**Enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Se despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Tiritó. Miró a un lado y otro a oscuras, sin casi ver nada. Palpó el lado de la cama. Frío. Reconoció el tacto suave de las caras sábanas de la cama de Castle.

Sonrió y recordó cómo, cuándo y por qué había acabado allí.

Alzó su mano tratando de prender la luz y finalmente la alcanzó. La habitación se iluminó tenuemente, apenas habituó sus ojos a la reciente iluminación comprobó que estaba sola. Ni rastro del escritor.

Suspiró y volvió a recostarse boca abajo y sonrió sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo estaba templado y apenas cubierto por una toalla de algodón, pero estaba tan a gusto ahí que le daba una pereza tremenda levantarse y buscarlo. Después de la ducha, ambos se habían recostado en la cama y entre besos y caricias se habían quedado dormidos.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir perdió la noción de cuanto había tardado en hacerlo. La habitación estaba de nuevo a oscuras.

Unos pasos alrededor de la cama la pusieron en alerta, y sonrió.

-¿Dónde estabas?-murmuró.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Tan sólo una suave y tranquila respiración. El colchón se hundió a su lado y trató de moverse, sin conseguirlo.

-¿Rick?-dijo algo más nerviosa.

Beckett intentó mover sus pies, pero estaban completamente juntos. Sintió el roce de una dura cuerda de Nylon alrededor de sus tobillos cuando intentó moverse. Apenas podía flexionar sus rodillas, pues la cuerda la rodeaba hasta parte de los gemelos, y apenas podía abrir las piernas.

Sonrió.

-¿Segundo Round?

Richard no contestó y aquello la inquietaba y la excitaba por igual.

Intentó erguirse de nuevo y fue ahí cuando se percató que, cuando tiraba de sus brazos al moverse, sus piernas se alzaban levemente. Si, Rick había hecho un trabajo de profesional del bondage. Había anudado sus piernas con sus muñecas. Intentó tirar de ellas y sintió como el roce del Nylon quemaba su piel alrededor de sus muñecas. Alzó su cuello para mirar y fue ahí cuando el peso del colchón a su lado se hizo más notable, y sintió la rodilla de Rick en su costado, sus manos acariciando su cuello, apartando su pelo y rápidamente perder toda la visión posible.

El escritor había pasado un pañuelo de seda por su cabeza, tapando sus ojos, anudándolo bastante fuerte y privándole así del sentido de la vista.

Estaba completamente a su merced.

-Ricky…vamos-dijo casi riendo, divirtiéndose- háblame…-casi suplicó-.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella, pasando su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, pasando la yema de sus dedos muy suavemente por sus nalgas, mientras respiraba acompasadamente pegado a su oído.

La piel de Beckett se erizó sólo de sentir su cercanía. De sentir su rodilla pegada a su cadera, sus dedos acariciando su piel, cada vez más caliente.

Pudo sentir como la boca de Castle se entreabría, su lengua rozaba apenas el lóbulo de su oreja y tembló anticipándose a la excitación. No obstante, apenas puso su la punta de su lengua en el lóbulo y soltó un simple "Shhh."

Castle acariciaba su cuerpo con lentitud, deleitándose en cada tramo de piel expuesta de ella. Su cuello, tenso ante cada roce y cada caricia, pues Beckett sin poder ver sus movimientos se volvía loca cada vez que la tocaba. Substituyó sus dedos por sus labios en el momento en que llegó a donde su pulso palpitaba sin parar y succionó dejándole un visible chapetón.

Beckett tragó saliva con fuerza, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, que su cuerpo se volvía más ligero, que su libido estaba por las nubes. Sentía como su piel ardía, como todo su cuerpo se rendía al placer que poco a poco y apenas con unos cuantos roces, Castle le estaba proporcionando.

Apretó sus manos como pudo, tensó los dedos de sus pies y luego los volvió a flexionar cuando sintió como su novio apenas separaba sus muslos, pasando su mano por su zona más erógena.

Soltó un leve suspiró y luego apretó los labios intentando no caer rendida al placer. Cada vez se sentía más húmeda, sentía un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo y centrarse en su bajo vientre.

Y fue ahí cuando empezó a jadear ante cada caricia de cada dedo de las manos mágicas de escritor que tenía su compañero.

Con esos dedos podía escribir cientos de historias de misterio, y podía proporcionarle el mayor de los placeres. Dios estaba delirando. Sentía como su pulso retumbaba en su sien, en su cabeza, sentía como su sexo palpitaba mientras Castle rozaba con pericia su clítoris.

Jadeaba con soltura y apretó sus piernas cuando sintió un falo frío, casi helado entre sus muslos.

Cuando quedó atrapado ahí, contra su sexo, entre sus piernas, Castle sonrió y como pudo, con su mano también ahí, le dio al botón 3. El vibrador comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, haciendo que Beckett perdiera completamente la cabeza.

Kate gemía y se retorcía sin poder parar, mientras Castle contemplaba como las cuerdas estaban apretadas alrededor de sus manos y piernas y esta no podía hacer nada contra el placer.

-Dios, Castle…mmm no puedo más…joder, dios- no paraba de blasfemar, pero no podía siquiera recordar su nombre en ese momento, justo ese momento que Castle detuvo el artefacto, sus piernas se relajaron y sintió como se venía contra la mano de él en un orgasmo incontrolable. Su pecho, aprisionado contra el colchón, subía y bajaba rápido como podía.

Le dio una tregua de unos minutos, mirándola, su cuerpo ardía, sus nalgas rojas con sus dedos marcados en ellas, todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, su cabeza ladeada con el cabello a un lado, y su boca entreabierta con sus labios hinchados.

Se inclinó y la besó, amortiguando con su propia boca cada gemido, degustando esos labios color cereza.

Castle apenas se separó, mirándola de cerca y metió la mano entre su cuerpo y el colchón, pellizcando sus duros pezones como pudo.

Beckett soltó un gritito y los ojos se Richard se tiñeron de lujuria. Su azul cristalino se oscureció y sus manos tomaron vida propia. Desanudó sus muñecas y las piernas de Beckett se relajaron en el colchón.

Castle se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, sobre sus nalgas mientras acariciaba su cintura y sus brazos. Kate podía sentir el bulto que se formaba bajo sus boxers clavarse contra sus riñones y rozarse sutilmente contra su trasero.

De nuevo ahí estaba ella, esperando cada movimiento de él para calmar su excitación, sus manos eran como un bálsamo para su cuerpo, para su mente.

Dios, necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo.

Pero lo único que sintió fue como ataba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola de nuevo y como dejaba de sentir su erección contra ella.

Gimió de frustración y Castle sonrió.

-Ya va-murmuró, permitiéndose contestarle esa vez. Siendo benevolente con ella.-No tengas prisa…

Su voz aterciopelada avivaba la llama que crecía en su interior, próxima a convertirse en un fuego que estallaría en cualquier momento en que él la tocara con sus dedos, con su miembro o como en ese momento hacía, con su lengua alrededor de sus muslos internos.

Beckett se tensó al sentir su lengua próxima de su sexo, trató de cerrar sus piernas, pero Castle la contuvo con sus fuertes manos, abriéndolas al máximo y penetrando con su lengua su interior, haciéndola gritar.

-Oh dios-de nuevo ahí estaba retorciéndose de placer, próxima al segundo orgasmo, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintiendo como Castle elevaba su pelvis para poder llegar más hondo, para frotar con sus dedos su botón haciendo que estuviera apunto, y cuando estaba casi en la cúspide del orgasmo, en el mismismo paraíso, mordiendo la almohada para ahogar sus gritos y gemidos guturales, la maldita lengua de Castle se detuvo, acariciándola bien lento y suave hasta separarse.

Beckett separó su boca de la almohada y masculló una palabrota. Estaba jugando con ella, estaba provocándola, estaba incitándola y ella disfrutaba con ello pero necesitaba terminar.

Escuchó como se quitaba los boxers y caían bien lejos en el suelo de alguna parte de la habitación.

El colchón se volvió a hundir ante el peso de él, y sintió sus piernas acomodarse entre su cuerpo, rozando con su rodilla su costado, con sus manos palpando su espalda y llegando a sus nalgas, apretándolas.

Kate gimió de anticipación, elevando su barbilla, echando su cuello hacía atrás, Castle hincó su rodilla en el colchón quedando semi arrodillado ya que su otra pierna estaba estirada, frotó su erección contra las nalgas de su novia varias veces, ambos gimiendo.

Separó apenas sus piernas y se deslizó con facilidad en su interior. Beckett se sintió plena. Castle embistió hasta el fondo gimiendo y clavando sus dedos en el culo de ella, juntándolo mientras empezó a moverse en su interior.

Kate inconscientemente elevó su trasero buscando más contacto. La mano de Castle se colocó delante, acariciando su vientre hasta alcanzar su sexo, masturbándola con precisión al mismo tiempo que la penetraba.

Su otra mano subió por su espalda, manoseó sus senos y llegó a su cabello tirando suavemente.

Beckett bajó su rostro hasta la almohada de nuevo, hundiendo su cara ahí, mordiendo con desespero el cojín.

Apenas separó su boca gimiendo fuertemente con una de las poderosas embestidas del escritor. Sus piernas estaban bien juntas y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba pegado al colchón sintiendo completamente la presión del cuerpo de él sobre ella, sintiendo como su sexo se contraía salvajemente alrededor del pene de él cada vez que entraba y salía con precisión, haciendo presión alrededor cerrando las piernas y juntando las rodillas.

Castle estaba aguantando como podía, tiró de nuevo del cabello de ella y se deshizo de la venda que cubría sus ojos. Los ojos de ella poco a poco se acomodaron a la luz tenuemente encendida.

Bastó un giro de cuello de Beckett, una mirada tan sensual como la de la policía para que Castle perdiera completamente los papeles y la cordura. Beckett entreabrió sus labios, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros apenas girada, su mirada era casi felina, y sus músculos vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro, acelerando así su orgasmo, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como casi se hacía pis de placer. Sus embestidas cada vez eran más salvajes y Castle no lo soportó más, se corrió a borbotones en el interior de Kate apretando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella para darle mayor estabilidad al mismo tiempo que ella acababa también, jadeando el nombre del escritor. Echó una mano hacia atrás deshaciéndose de las cuerdas de nylon, viendo la marca roja que había dejado alrededor de sus tobillos y salió de ella, casi desplomándose al lado. Ambos estaban completamente sudados, respirando agitados tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón, que latía con fuerza bajo sus pechos.

Castle se removió y desató las muñecas de Beckett llenándola de besos en cada rozadura que había sufrido al intentar deshacerse de ellas, victima del desespero.

-No he dicho Apples-murmuró Beckett con voz ronca-aun no deberías desatarme…-sonrió agotada-.

-Esperaré a que lo digas la próxima vez-Besó sus labios, pasando una mano por debajo de sus hombros, acercándola a su pecho, abrazándola hasta con el alma.

Castle la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-La almohada…está empapada- Castle les tapó a ambos con la fina sábana.

Beckett sonrió mordiéndose el dedo índice, tratando de parecer inocente.

-No he podido evitar no morderla…son solo babas-Kate se rió-dios, Castle me moría de placer…

Castle sonrió orgulloso y satisfecho y volvió a abrazarla besando su nuca, colocando sus manos alrededor de su vientre para poder descansar un rato tal vez antes del Round tres.

Beckett se acomodó contra su pecho sonriendo, mientras acariciaba sus muñecas y sentía como Castle se dormía detrás de ella, sin dejar de besarla. El sexo con él era increíble y agradecía el haber conocido la palabra "Apples", pues ya estaba deseando volver a utilizarla.

* * *

Tal vez continue o no... Si se me ocurre como volver a utilizar la palabra Apples, seguirá.

Saludos ;)


	3. Round III

**Hola**. Lo subo rapidito, antes que se acabe el mundo ;). Jaja. Por si acaso sobrevivimos a mañana, feliz Navidad y Feliz año a todos!

Gracias por leerme y gracias por los coments. Soys geniales.

PD. Este ya es el último capítulo de Apples, volveré con otras historias.

PD.2. Gracias chicas de la secta por inspirarme... solo con soltar la palabra almohada ya me inspirais a algo malefico que se crea en mi mente jajaja.

* * *

Silencio. Es todo lo que podía escuchar a su alrededor. Ni el mismo sonido de su pausada respiración interrumpía la tranquilidad de esa habitación. Se removió y ésta vez toda la calma fue entorpecida por el roce de las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

Apenas la calma volvió a instaurarse en la habitación, Castle advirtió de su soledad. Solo, completamente solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Un suave taconeó se escuchó a lo lejos, seguramente en el salón, cada vez más cerca.

Castle alzó la vista enfocándola en la puerta en el mismo momento que el sonido de la fusta al moverla, cortaba el aire.

Focalizó sus ojos azules en el artefacto que Beckett portaba en la mano. Abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido, casi atemorizado.

Flexionó sus piernas contra su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su ancha espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, tratando de protegerse.

Beckett sonrió con aires de grandeza, sonrió triunfalmente y aguantó la risa al ver al escritor hacerse un ovillo contra el cabezal como un niño pequeño cuando ha hecho una trastada.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, calmadamente, controlando cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos, golpeando muy suavemente la palma de su mano con la fusta de piel de color negro, sumamente elegante, que aguantaba en la izquierda.

-Has sido un chico malo…muy muy malo, Ricky.

Castle tragó saliva con fuerza, tenía la boca seca, el cabello empapado en un sudor frío se le pegaba en la frente y en la nuca, sentía como pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por su piel erizada, sentía como la sangre corría por sus venas para concentrarse en un único punto.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Dios, Beckett dominándolo era algo que su cuerpo no podía resistir… le excitaba en sobremanera.

Y si además era Beckett con el cabello suelto, con suaves ondas cayendo sobre su hombro, con lencería de encaje de color negro, fina y elegante, nada vulgar, resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo y con unos tacones altos… Entonces, su cuerpo ardía en deseos.

Su cuerpo pedía a gritos atención por parte de la policía y se sorprendía de aun estar mirándola, sin tocarla, sin devorarla con su boca y tal vez todo aquello era controlado por los golpes al aire que Beckett daba con su fusta, controlando la situación, maltratando el aire, demostrando quien mandaba en esa habitación.

-Beckett…yo…

-No, no, no-Beckett golpeó con fuerza contra un almohadón que había a los pies de la cama-no tienes permitido hablar, cariño.

Un escalofrío recorrió desde la espina dorsal del escritor hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

Mordió su labio viendo como Kate se acercaba. Colocó una rodilla en la cama, y gateó hasta él.

Agarró con fuerza el mango de la fusta, retorciéndolo, haciendo un ruido escalofriante con la piel apretándose bajo sus manos.

-Apples-dijo con voz ahogada.

-No funciona esta vez.

Beckett apretó más su mano alrededor del mango de la fusta.

Castle cerró relamió sus labios y cerró los ojos con anticipación esperando el momento del azote de ella, sin saber si iba a disfrutarlo o a sufrir.

El golpe no llegó, abrió los ojos y jadeó suavemente cuando sintió la piel de la fusta contra su propia piel, acariciándole suavemente, casi haciéndole cosquillas.

Beckett siguió acariciando su cuerpo con la fusta muy suave, recorriendo sus piernas que estiró por completo. Llegó a su erección y la pasó, ignorándola por completo y siguió por su vientre hasta su pecho, sin olvidarse de sus brazos.

Se inclinó y besó despacio los labios de Castle, acariciando su cabello, mientras la fusta se coló entre sus cuerpos acariciando por fuera del bóxer su miembro erecto.

Sintió algo frío bajar por su nuca hasta su espalda. Muy lento y demasiado frío. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Silencio.

Es todo lo que podía escuchar a su alrededor. Silencio que se vio interrumpido por una risita.

Enfocó la vista y vio a Beckett con un hielo en la mano y una cubitera en la otra.

Se sobresaltó y se sentó buscando la fusta… la lencería, los tacones… ni rastro de ella. Tan solo ellos dos, en la cama, semi desnudos.

-¿Soñabas algo…animado?

Castle frunció el ceño.

Beckett señaló hacia abajo con su dedo, mordiéndose los labios. Castle abrió los ojos. Una enorme erección se marcaba bajo su ropa interior.

-Hacia tiempo que… yo no me despertaba así… soñaba…-torció su cuello-contigo y una fusta… y luego sentí frío.

Beckett se inclinó y pasó lo poco que quedaba del hielo por su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones.

-Ahhh ahh dios que frío.

Beckett sonrió triunfal. Se sentó sobre su regazo, frotándose contra su erección pasando sus brazos por el cuello del escritor, besándolo.

-¡No llevas nada debajo!-gimió Castle sintiendo el sexo de su novia acoplarse a la perfección contra su miembro, humedeciendo con sus propios fluidos su ropa interior.

-Sabes, podemos jugar un poquito…-murmuró la detective en su oído, mordiendo con precisión el lóbulo de él, sintiendo como se apretaba con placer contra ella.

-Si no es como cuando…la comic con…

Beckett deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos, metiéndola dentro los boxers de su escritor favorito y agarró su miembro con firmeza. Rick gimió guturalmente mientras la detective movía su muñeca arriba y abajo, casi con profesionalidad.

-Te prometo que no…-Beckett se separó y un suspiró de frustración salió de la boca de Castle. Se levantó saliendo de su habitación y al momento regresó con una caja.

-La caja-dijo Castle.

-Si, la caja-dijo riendo.

-¿Tienes ahí un látigo?

-Podría ser-contestó Beckett sin afirmar ni desmentir- Bien ponte boca abajo…

-Si me pongo boca abajo podría hacer un agujero en tu colchón.

Beckett le lanzó la almohada a la cara.

-Eres un bruto y si no pones de tu parte…-Castle suspiró- Ok, ponte boca arriba y cierra los ojos, es una orden.

Castle asintió rápido, cerró los ojos y se recostó con las piernas bien abiertas, tentado de bajar su mano por su vientre hasta bajar levemente la goma de su calzoncillo y poder liberar su erección que pedía atención a gritos.

No obstante, tan sólo fue un fugaz pensamiento ya que Beckett le impidió todo movimiento. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre, rozando a propósito su entrepierna con una de las partes de su cuerpo que más adoraba, su culo.

El escritor abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Beckett inclinada sobre él, completamente desnuda, el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, sus pezones bien erectos…

-¿Cierras los ojos o te los cierro?

Castle fue a hablar pero prefirió no tentar a su suerte. Apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos.

No sabía que hacer con sus brazos, la imagen de su musa sobre él, desnuda, moviéndose lentamente contra su erección le enviaba señales a su cerebro de que moviera sus manos sobre ese cuerpo de diosa, por otro lado, una voz le recordaba que si lo hacía podía temer por su integridad física. Optó por la segunda opción, mantener los brazos estirados sobre la cama y tratar de relajarse.

Castle respiraba pausado y se concentraba en cada uno de sus sentidos… si no fuera por el paso sobre su abdomen, juraría que estaba solo en esa cama…hasta que sintió los labios de Kate recorrer su cuello, lentamente dejando húmedos besos a su paso hasta su lóbulo. Jugaba con su oreja como quería, rozando con sus dientes y mordiendo despacito, pasando su lengua por detrás de ella mientras su mano acariciaba su nuca… y de nuevo ese frío. Tuvo que contener un siseo provocado por un escalofrío, y removió su cuerpo bajo el de Kate.

-No te muevas…-susurró la detective en su boca, apoderándose de ella, besando suavemente sus labios y succionando.

El hielito se deshacía en las manos de Beckett y en la clavícula del escritor donde lo estaba pasando junto con su boca que había abandonado la de Castle para centrarse en uno de los puntos más erógenos de él: los hombros.

Castle se agarró con fuerza de las sábanas temiendo perder la cordura por completo… sus nudillos se quedaban blancos de la fuerza que hacía para tratar de reprimir cada impulso de agarrarla por el trasero con fuerza y hacérselo salvajemente.

Le había prometido que no se movería y por nada del mundo pensaba hacerlo… ni siquiera por como Beckett estaba succionando su pezón, acompañado de un nuevo y más frío cubito de hielo.

Castle gimió roncamente mientras Beckett seguía con sus besos desde su pecho hasta su vientre, gateando hacia abajo, mientras bajaba el hielo por su brazo izquierdo y los dedos de su mano derecha se cebaban con su otro brazo, acariciando por su antebrazo bien lentamente, como si miles de hormigas pasaran desde su codo hasta su muñeca, dónde su pulso palpitaba con fuerza al mismo ritmo que lo hacía en su sien, volviéndolo loco.

-mmmmhhgg…-no supo ni que clase de ruido había soltado por su boca cuando los dientes de la detective agarraron con precisión la goma de su ropa interior y la movieron, rozando de paso la piel de su bajo vientre.-basta…-gimió sintiendo como lagrimas de desesperación se agolpaban en sus ojos, sin poder escapar.

Aquella estaba siendo una de las más dulces torturas que Beckett le había otorgado desde que habían empezado a salir.

Kate dejó el hielito en el bajo vientre de Castle, mientras ella arrodillada entre sus piernas, besaba el interior de sus muslos y con sus manos deslizaba por sus caderas lo único que la separaba de su más dura extremidad.

La respiración del escritor había aumentado en consideración desde que había empezado el juego, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, su pelo se pegaba a su frente y algunas gotitas de agua fría reposaban en su pecho y su vientre antes de evaporarse gracias a la temperatura elevada que desprendía su cuerpo… su piel ardía bajo las caricias de su musa.

Beckett lanzó bien lejos los gallumbos tras elevar las piernas de Castle y pellizcar su culito, viendo como él lo apretaba para impedírselo. Se inclinó entre sus piernas y agarró su miembro con su boca, haciendo presión en la punta.

-No…no puedo…-la voz de Castle era casi inaudible, un hilo de voz aguda escapaba de su boca tratando de controlar la situación- A…ap…apples…

Kate hizo caso omiso a las benditas palabras y siguió estimulando con su boca la entrepierna del escritor. Chasqueaba su lengua como si nada, mientras con la ayuda de su mano izquierda le masturbaba.

Alargó su mano libre y consiguió el último hielito de la cubitera, casi deshecho, lo introdujo en su boca como pudo y al mismo tiempo jugaba con su erección, lamiendo y mamando con fuerza.

-No puedo más…no…dios…-Castle gimió antes de acabar por completo, y separó a Beckett atrayéndola a su cuerpo, rodaron por la cama, quedando de lado.

Castle se frotó levemente contra las nalgas de la detective, alzó una pierna y la penetró sin esperar, sin pedir permiso, tomando parte de lo que le pertenecía mientras su mano por delante frotaba su clítoris llevándola al mismismo paraíso de los placeres, haciéndola gemir a gritos, acompañada por los de él que en cada embestía creía morir y volver a renacer con Beckett entre sus brazos.

Ambos jadearon con fuerza cuando Beckett se contrajo por completo e hizo que Castle se corriera en su interior con fuerza, mordiendo el cuello de Beckett para acallar sus gemidos y durante segundos se quedaron inmóviles disfrutando de las sacudidas de sus cuerpos provocadas por el magnifico orgasmo que se habían regalado mutuamente.

Silencio. Es todo lo que podía escuchar a su alrededor. Silencio que se vio interrumpido por un suave suspiro contra su oído. Soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones por la nariz y se removió cuando sintió una caricia en su espalda, y un riego de agua fría provocada por un hielo, descender lentamente desde sus lumbares a su trasero acompañado por el roce de unos labios.

Un leve mordisco en su trasero y una mano colandose entre sus piernas fue suficiente para que Castle mordiera la almohada tratando de controlar su excitación.

Castle abrió los ojos y giró apenas su cuello para buscar a la causante de esa caricia.

Beckett soltó una risita. Castle se irguió, quedando sentado de forma india con la detective frente a él, con todo el cabello revuelto como él, los labios hinchados de tantos besos y su cuerpo tapado apenas por su camisa.

Beckett alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos como platos, mordiéndose el labio al comprobar lo contento que Castle se había despertado.

-Casi terminas…dormido… gemías roncamente-se acercó a él, buscando sus labios desesperada.

-Soñaba contigo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si-Castle gimió en la boca de Beckett al sentir sus dedos acariciando su intimidad.-Siempre.

-Siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer! ;-)


End file.
